SUEvivor:Land of the Sand
by Everyone's Favorite Yaoi Fan
Summary: Nine Mary Sues, Ten challenges, One winner. Who will be the next SUEvivor?


Colette: This is based on Jade Snape's SUEvivor.

Nayuki: 9 Mary Sues, 9 challenges, only 1 winner.

Colette: Who will be the next SUEvivor?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. All these Mary Sues are mine though. Idea's based on Jade Snape's SUEvivor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Everybody! I'm your host Nayuki Mataki!", said Nayuki. "We have brought with us nine Naruto Mary Sues, and there all competing for a chance at the grand prize of a billion dollars!"

Announcer: Here is Kana Muranu the Tragic!Sue. _screen pops to a picture of a gorgeous girl with light blue hair and sorrowful hazel eyes. _Abandoned at birth, abused at a foster home, and forced into an arranged marriage, this Sue has seen the worst side of everything and has come here to compete in Tragic!Sueness on SUEvivor: Land of the Sand! Kana, do you believe you have a chance of winning?

Kana: -sniff- I just want everyone to know that, even if your a Tragic!Sue you can still be happy in life! Winning this contest would make me happy for atleast six minutes before i turn tragic again!

Announcer: Second, is Nakichi Uchiha the Sasuke'sSister!Sue. _screen flips to a picture of a girl with long ebony hair in a luscious braid and Sharingan eyes. _Having escaped from her homicidal brother before his rampage of death, Nakichi has one the hearts of many. And ripped out more then that! Nakichi, do you think you have any chance of winning here?

Nakichi: I will win, even if i have to kill all the other contestants. You can count on that. Seriously, I'll kill them. I'll grind them into pathetic little Sue dust.

Announcer: And here is Mayuki Nagahachi the Kage'sDaughter!Sue. _screen flips to a beautiful girl with long blonde hair to her waste with red highlights and emerald eyes._ The daughter of the Kage of the Mist, this girl has learned to defend herself better then most. She is stuck-up and rarely wants to lift a finger. But when she does, stay clear. This one is fiesty. So Mayuki, do you think you'll win?

Mayuki: Duh.

Announcer: Next is Nayuki Huru the Author!Sue. _Screen changes to a girl with shoulder-length mint green hair and lavender eyes. _She is of course the famous Author insert that has to be in every SUEvivor so the Author can be satisfied. Having been working in a bar since she was thirteen... Oh my god! THIRTEEN?!?! Umm, ahem. She has learned to be really tough, because of all the guys hitting on her. Her famous quote: A kick in the balls sends 'em straight through the halls. So Nayuki do you think you have a chance of winning?

Nayuki: I am pretty confident that i have a good shot. I mean like... I'm gorgeous.

Announcer: Okay! Here is Mayu Nihura the WaterDemon!Sue. _Screen flicks to girl with short dark blue hair in pigtails with sea foam eyes and a light blue diamond on her forehead. _When she was born, a sea dragon name Gahana was sealed into her to save the village. She grew up into a fine young woman, but everyone hated her because of the demon. So Mayu, Do you think you will win SUEvivor?

Mayu: I think that my tragic past -sobs- will win the hearts of many throughout the competition! I HATE EVERYONE THOUGH!

Announcer: This is Lauren Johana the IFellIntoTheNarutoWorld!Sue. _screen changes to a girl woith caramel colored-hair and brown eyes. _One day, she was watching Naruto and all of a sudden (Gasp!) She fell into the Naruto world! Shocking. Anyway, do you think you have what it takes to be a SUEvivor, Lauren?

Lauren: Oh my gosh! Am i going to meet Neji? HE IS SOOO FINE!

Announcer: Next is Yuki Uranaha the Akatsuki!Sue. _screen changes to girl with dark purple hair and golden cat eyes. _This little beauty grew up in a loving town with loving parents where little birds chirped and doves hummed through the air adn flowers never wilted even though they weren't watered... you get the idea. She got tired of the perfect life and ran away to join the Akatsuki. Yuki, do you think you will win?

Yuki: _ignores and starts painting her fingernails purple._

Announcer: Next is Naruko Uzamiki the AlternateNaruto!Sue. _Screen changes to a girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes, scarfing down ramen. _Being brought into the Real Naruto world from an Alternate universe through a portal, Naruko has found an interest in Naruto. Duh. So Naruko, do you think you'll win?

Naruko: Dannebayo(Alternate Dattebayo)! I can eat tons of ramen and not lose my perfect figure!

Announcer: And last but not least, (reads slip of paper) what? How do you pronounce that? (Author whispers in his ear) Ummm... Kuianaure Faruno the Slave!Sue. Being the slave girl of the Kage of the Snow's son, she has been raped and abused. She is very angsty and like to huddle in a corner and weep. 2 hours a day. So ummm, Kuinaure, do you think you have a chance to winning that grand prize?

Kuinaure:(sob sob sob)

Announcer: uhh... Okay. We caught her during her 2 hour weeping time. So nine Mary Sues, nine challenges, one winner. Who will win SUEvivor: land of the Sand?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette: I love SUEvivor. LOVE IT!

Nayuki: Yayy I'm in it. Of course.. I'm the Author...

Colette: yeah...

Nayuki: R&R! Don't worry they won't talk like this the whole story. Just this chapter because it's the Intro.


End file.
